Yasha
Introduction Absolutely nothing is known about Yasha and he prefers to keep it that way showing absolutely no emotions or ever talking. Only speaking when only its in battle for a technique or move, which only blackness and white kanji replaces his words instead of a voice. He stays to himself and doesn't interact with almost anyone unless Deus and or Mithra his younger sister. Mithra says "After the training he took in the Special Forces his never spoken again". He is trained extremely well in CQC and Ninjutsu being extremely stealthy, and deadly for special task forces much like his job before hand thats all thats known. Appearance Personality Extremely quite, brooding, and calm always keeping to himself and meditating. He absolutely never speaks even under pain. So knowing the real Yasha is impossible due to his training. Abilities and Powers Uses extreme CQC and Ninjutsu mixed with Chi to perform all sorts of abilities and techniques inside and out of battle. He also uses his chi to create his weapons of need such as Ninjaken ninja swords, shurikens/kunais, flashbombs, ect. Swordmanship Skilled in ninja sword training he can handle himself decently in a sword fight. Marksmanship Skilled in Ninjutsu training he has EXTREMELY DEADLY accruacy. Hand to Hand Combat Skilled in CQC and Ninjutsu he can quickly sub due a enemy through instant assassinantion, submission, capture, or just plain out combat. He is extremely fast strong and deadly in close quarters combat. People saying his fastest killing time was 999 enemies in under a hour reasons saying having his sister hostage. Thus his name Yasha The Death Reaper aka Shinigami Yasha. Physical Strength/ Agility/ Endurance His strength is on par with Asura, Augus, and Wyzen thus being able to dish out strong hits and left heavy objects. His agility is the ABSOLUTE fastest in the crew. His Endurance is otherwordly knowing no matter how much damage he takes he wont utter a single word or noise thus possible being the crews toughest in that terms technically even though he does hae his limits. Weapons The weapons he molds out his Chi for the occassion. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Uses it to a mastery level seeing how many people are in a town total, and seeing how fast or slow enemy moving. He can pinpoint enemy weaknesses in techniques or body or weapon. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Uses to strengthen himself for a incoming blow dealing a blow. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King N/A Relationships Crew Asura Pirates Family All deceased but little sister Mithra. Allies/ Friends Asura Pirates even though never mentions it. Enemies World Government History Joing the Special forces known as Dragon Body they are said to be the living working body of the True Celestial Dragons being personal escorts or mission assigned to them without fail or objection. When sworn in you are trained to no longer speak since "The body does not speak but only does what the mind tells it to do " the mind being the Celestial Dragons is the code taught. After graduating at a extremely young age and proving himself to become captain of the Dragon Body Special Task Forces Deus assigned him to be his personal body gaurd and missioner in secrete. When the war came he assigned Yasha to go ahead and get the Soyo Kazego ready for everyone else doing so knowing full well already the mission planned ahead and ready to rest to awake to do what his mind (Deus) tells him to Redemption. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Category:Busōshoku Haki Category:Asura Pirates